secretworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Mortal Sins
A transition quest, in that the contact is from the Council of Venice, but more of an introduction to Transylvania, in that it is the primary Primary quest chain for The Besieged Farmlands area. Virgula Divina (Templars), End Game (Dragon), or Mainframe (Illuminati) direct Secret Worlder Agents to travel through Agartha to The Besieged Farmlands; Mortal Sins begins automatically after a few steps forward within that zone. After Mortal Sins is complete, the clothing-reward, check-in missions Full Circle - The Dragon; Tipping Point - Illuminati and For All Mankind - Templars, begin automatically. Thereafter, The Venetian Agenda starts automatically; its Tier 1 and Tier 3 have three Faction versions each, and Tier 2 is the same for all. Following that, Preludes & Intrigues again diverges into three. The player is, for the third time, offered a choice, in Tier 29, to accept (by destroying the prison) or disdain (by repairing it) involvement with the evil of the Elder Gods. The first choice was offered at the end of Dawning of an Endless Night; to accept the gift of the god voices or jump off the cliff, refusing it. For many players, there may be no longer a remaining chance to redeem themselves of a choice they either came to regret or had not intended to make; the Elder Gods rant in anger at the player's betrayal, regardless. The second choice was whether to kneel, or kill the serpent, in Black Sun, Red Sand. Two or more actions against the voices leads to a cutscene with a female, earnest white clad angel who issues encouragement and warnings. If two or more actions favored the evil gods, a male angel in a dark clothing appears, musing over the curious nature of humans, acting for all the world as though he refuses to speak positively about the player's cooperation but is impressed in spite of himself. A quest to return to the Head of the Faction (reward: clothing) starts automatically after Mortal Sins is completed; the Dragon version is Full Circle, Templar version is For All Mankind, and Illuminati version is Tipping Point. Steps # Find Carmen Preda, of the Council of Venice. # Enter the village of Harbabureşti. # Go to the Taverna and search for stories. # Search the village for the friendly owl. # Follow the owl. # Find the girl with the spyglass watching over the Besieged Farmlands. # Find out more about Transylvania from . # Find the circus man in the forest. # Ask Mihas about the Romany. Intermission reward of: * QL9 Fierce glyph. # Go see Milosh. # Go to the place where the Drăculeşti were founded. # Look for the Drăculeşti prophecy. # Defeat the Architect. # Find the key. # Look for records of the tomb. # Find the crypt behind the chapel. # Unlock the tomb. # Enter the tomb. # Examine the tomb. # Find someone who can interpret the document. # Go to the Tree of Life. # Find the source of the stream. # Activate the source. # Gather the Water of Life. # Find a representation of death. # Examine the statue of death. # Find the Water of Death. # Find the Dragon's tomb. # Enter the Dragon's tomb. # Join the waters of life and death. # Gather the water with Dracula's egg to capture his essence. # Take a rubbing of the Eagle on the wall. #* You can not read the two others after you click the correct one. # Talk to Milosh about the Eagle. # Find Octavian's cabin. # Ask the old man about the Eagle. # Look for something to persuade Octavian. # Find Emilia. # Kill a boar. # Place the fresh meat near Emilia. # Watch as Emilia is attacked, and hope that the plan works. # Go back to Dracula's tomb. # Gather Dracula's essence. # Go to the Carpathian Fangs. Intermission reward of: * QL9 Accurate glyph. * Find one of Mara's messengers. # Follow the messenger. # Inspect the site. # Follow Emma. # Find the One. # Join at Mara's palace. # Enter the Palace Below. # Find a way to unlock Mara's chambers. # Enter Mara's chambers. # Confront Mara. # Return to the Carpathian Fangs. # Enter the Breach. # Follow Emma. # Follow Emma into the chasm. # Find the source of the energy. # Find a failing Gaia Engine. # Repair the failing Gaia Engine. # Find the next failing Gaia Engine. # Repair the failing Gaia Engine. # Find a way to enter the crater. # Repair the prison or attack it. Rewards * . * One of the following items: ** ** * Notes Videos File:The Secret World "Good Ending"| File:The Secret World "Bad ending"| File:The Secret World pt 107|